Doce Chuva
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Ouviu a sineta tocar, juntamente com o barulho da chuva inesperada que caía do lado de fora. E era orgulhoso o suficiente para não querer que alguém o visse retornar para casa debaixo daquela água toda.


_**Doce chuva  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Bleach não me pertence, mas a Tite Kubo._

**Atenção : **_Spoilers do volume 21 do mangá, capítulo 183, novamente. E também mais uma vez não sei que episódio isso corresponde no anime, mas é imediatamente após o final da saga da Soul Society._

- # - # -

_Dedicado a Faye querida do meu cuore._

- # - # -

Ele adorava aquela sala, aquele ambiente e a forma como o tempo voava enquanto estava nela. Suas mãos habilidosas estavam cuidando da fabricação de algumas bonecas que seriam doadas para um orfanato. O clube de artesanato era a sua maior paixão na escola, e sentia-se satisfeito de ser um membro dele.

Era gostoso focar em algo agora que seus poderes finalmente tinham partido. Ele queria desesperadamente não perder os elos que tinha construído na _Soul Society_, especialmente com _ela_. Ela, que estava apenas a alguns passos de distância dele, conversando animadamente.

Ouviu a sineta tocar, juntamente com o barulho da chuva inesperada que caía do lado de fora. Não trouxera um guarda-chuva, fora relapso neste aspecto. E era orgulhoso o suficiente para não querer que alguém o visse retornar para casa debaixo daquela água toda.

Disfarçou, gastando mais tempo que o necessário arrumando sua mochila até que todos fossem embora, incluindo Orihime. Caminhou lentamente até a janela, vendo as gotículas deslizarem pelo vidro em caminhos tortuosos. A terra da quadra aberta da escola se tornava cada vez mais escura e as folhas do jardim mais verdes. Abriu um pouco a janela, aspirando o cheiro da terra molhada.

Ishida amava a chuva.

Cada vez que chovia, era como se algo dentro dele se libertasse. O barulho das gotas se chocando contra o vidro e o chão formava uma bonita e melancólica melodia que ele nunca se cansava de ouvir. E sentia que era mais um daqueles momentos em que entrava em sintonia com seus próprios sentimentos.

Observou todos os alunos saírem pelo portão e fechou novamente a janela, pegando suas coisas e caminhando pelos corredores vazios. Passou a mão pela parede, sentindo o frio que vinha delas. Antes gostava muito daquele silêncio sepulcral, cortado apenas pelo barulho de seus passos. Mas, depois de tudo que viveu recentemente, estava acostumado de uma maneira esquisita a barulhos, gritos e risadas.

Alcançou a porta e aspirou novamente o cheiro da chuva. Caminhou devagar, sentindo as gostas percorrerem seu rosto e empastarem seu cabelo curto. Fazia anos que não tomava um banho de chuva. Sorriu, continuando seu caminho o mais lentamente possível.

Sentia-se medíocre depois de tudo. Não somente pelo fato de ter perdido seus poderes, mas pelo mal que causara. Como pudera ser tão idiota a ponto de chamar todos aqueles hollows _apenas_ para desafiar Kurosaki ? Ele sabia, sempre soube, o que estava arriscando.

A vida de Inoue.

No auge de sua arrogância e orgulho idiota, achou-se capaz de protegê-la a todo custo, falhando miseravelmente. Se ela não tivesse conseguido despertar totalmente seus poderes, poderia ter morrido. Como ele poderia viver com um peso destes em seus ombros, a vida dela ?

E ele nunca lhe pedira desculpas.

Havia sido estúpido, quase a matara e aos amigos dela – e agora seus, como completou mentalmente – e nunca se desculpara. Ela demonstrava ainda mais a imaturidade e inferioridade dele quando, mesmo sabendo de tudo, apenas sorriu e fingiu que nada havia acontecido.

Talvez tivesse sido justamente por isso que nunca pedira perdão. Vergonha de ser encarado por aqueles olhos que tanto amava e enxergar mágoa, dor, desprezo. Ouvi-la dizer que Kurosaki jamais teria feito uma estupidez desta, que não havia sentido em medir forças com ninguém.

Embora tivesse certeza de que isso nem sequer passaria pela cabeça dela. Mas ele se martirizaria para sempre por causa disso.

As lentes dos óculos estavam cheias de pingos e ele já não mais focava corretamente as coisas. Mas, também, havia lágrimas escondidas naqueles olhos, que se misturavam com a chuva para fingir que nunca tinham existido. Um Quincy não deveria chorar daquele jeito, mesmo que estivesse sozinho.

O que seu avô deveria ter pensado de suas atitudes irresponsáveis ? Ele também se mortificava ainda por isso. Só entendera depois o que seu avô realmente queria lhe dizer em seus ensinamentos. Ficara tão cego a ponto de não enxergar o óbvio. Ainda, contrariara-o e retirara as luvas, perdendo todo o seu poder.

Encostou-se num muro e se agachou, libertando de uma vez o choro preso todo aquele tempo. Sentia-se patético, vulnerável, fraco. Mas talvez ele fosse exatamente isso. Um humano, cheio de imperfeições como qualquer outro.

Perdeu-se longamente naquele desabafo mudo até que ouviu passos. Levantou-se e respirou fundo, tentando se esconder da melhor maneira possível. Mas aquela voz doce não o deixara sozinho.

- Ishida-kun ! Você está todo molhado !

Inoue correu em sua direção, com um guarda-chuva. Encostou-se a seu lado, para que ele ficasse também protegido.

- Ishida-kun, por que não disse que tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva ? Eu teria oferecido o meu.

- Não precisa, Inoue-san. – ele inclinou a cabeça para frente e ajeitou os óculos, apenas um tique, já que não conseguia ver direito com eles por causa das gotas – Eu já estou completamente ensopado, apenas irei molhá-la.

- Não quer a minha companhia ? – ela tocou a blusa molhada, transparente.

Ishida sentiu o rosto corar, principalmente quando percebeu o estado de sua farda.

- Posso acompanhá-la até a sua casa.

Ela sorriu e se encostou um pouco nele, andando e dividindo o mesmo guarda-chuva. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentindo o cheiro adocicado dela misturado com a chuva. As duas fragrâncias que mais adorava na vida.

- Ishida-kun... Eu notei que está meio afastado da gente.

- Impressão sua, Inoue-san.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Somos seus amigos e não vamos te abandonar. Eu não vou deixar você sozinho de novo.

Ele manteve o silêncio e Orihime deu um pequeno sorriso. Era aquele o momento que ele mergulharia em pensamentos distantes, ela sabia. Apenas desconhecia que era o ritmo de suas passadas a seu lado que o levara àquele estado.

Uryuu lembrou-se de quando ela caminhava com dificuldades. Ouviu rumores de que era atropelada constantemente e que tinha sempre uma perna ferida. Fora tolo o suficiente para não investigar, não se aprofundar mais naquele caso. Achara que eram apenas boatos sem sentido.

E, novamente, deixara de salvá-la.

Só de pensar em quantas vezes poderia tê-la perdido o deixou arrepiado. Poderia não estar sentindo aquele calor contra seu braço molhado, sem aspirar aquele cheiro doce e não ouvir mais a voz dela.

Mesmo quando ainda tinha poderes, falhou em protegê-la.

- Está com frio ? – a voz dela o despertou do transe.

- Não, não se preocupe comigo, Inoue-san.

- Já estamos chegando, posso te dar alguma roupa para se trocar, não é bom ficar assim, ensopado. – ela deu mais alguns passos e parou – Ah, não !

- O que houve ?

- Deixei a janela aberta ! – ela correu e o puxou pelo braço, para entrarem.

Era a primeira vez que ele entrava na casa dela e, ainda, ela morava sozinha. Seu coração estava aos saltos. Orihime correu e fechou a janela, mas o chão já estava completamente molhado. Ele a ouviu suspirar.

- Eu te ajudo a enxugar o chão, Inoue-san.

Ela o olhou e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Ishida.

Uryuu sentiu o rosto quente novamente e pegou panos, ajudando-a a limpar o chão de maneira impecável. Observava-a de relance, sempre que podia, vendo o modo como seus pés caminhavam, seu cabelo balançava e seus lábios se contraíam levemente com o cansaço.

- Vou buscar umas roupas do meu irmão que ainda estão por aqui. Acho que servirão em você, Ishida-kun.

- Não precisa ! Eu... Eu já vou, Inoue-san.

- Já ? Fica mais um pouco e me ajuda com o jantar ! – ela sorriu daquele jeito inocente que o fez afirmar com a cabeça, desistindo de rebater.

Pegou as roupas e foi até o banheiro, trocando-se lentamente. Sabia que aquela era uma grande oportunidade e que não deveria deixá-la passar. Precisava se redimir para aplacar o remorso dentro de si e sentir-se mais leve.

E, também, poder ser um amigo dela por inteiro, sem se mortificar por isso.

Abriu a porta e a encontrou sentada no tatame à sua espera. Não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que ela vestira a camiseta que costurara com tanto esmero para ela. A mais caprichada, a mais bonita, e somente ela não enxergava.

Entretanto ela não seria a Orihime por quem ele se apaixonara se tivesse percebido tão facilmente.

- Inoue-san, tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer. – sentou-se de frente para ela, no tateme.

- Sim, Ishida-kun ?

Ele se curvou, tocando a testa no chão, numa reverência.

- Me desculpe.

- Hã ?

- Me desculpe... Me desculpe por tudo. Eu coloquei a sua vida em risco naquele dia, em que chamei todos aqueles hollows por uma razão idiota.

- Sabe, Ishida-kun... Eu é que te agradeço.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, confuso. Ela sorria, como sempre.

- Se você não tivesse feito aquilo, não teria despertado meus poderes e não teria conhecido pessoas maravilhosas como a Kuchiki-san e os shinigamis da _Soul Society_. E não teria vivido momentos tão bonitos e construído a amizade que tenho com Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun e com você, Ishida-kun.

- Mas... Você poderia ter morrido !

- _Shh_. – ela se aproximou e depositou um pequeno beijo na testa dele – Me ajude a preparar o jantar, sim Ishida-kun ?

Ele sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça, sentindo-se quente como os raios de sol que tornavam a surgir pela janela depois da chuva.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_O que é este sorrisinho que está no meu rosto logo depois de escrever esta fic ? XD Cara, eu perdi a mão pra angst ou me descobri no fluffy ? Nem parece eu ! XD  
__Finalmente este bebê nasceu, fazia algumas semanas que estava aqui, somente no comecinho. Hoje, talvez ironicamente pela chuvarada que caiu por aqui, eu tenha conseguido terminar. E de maneira satisfatória._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

28 de abril de 2004, às 22:42.


End file.
